


Do Not Disturb

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage!Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Hokage is a tough job, especially when you have such a demanding assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

"Hokage-sama will be busy for the next several hours, if you could hold all inquiries, it would be appreciated. He's been putting off going over these reports for months now and the meeting with the elders is tomorrow, it would be best if he went over them before then," Iruka told the ANBU guard standing outside.

"We understand Umino-san," Cat answered, inclining his head slightly.

The brunette smiled warmly, shifting the papers in his arms and opening the door. "Unless it's an emergency, direct them to Naruto. He needs to learn how to resolve some of these problems himself if he ever intends to take Kakashi-san's place." And with that he slipped inside the hokage chambers.

\---

"If I don't have those reports memorized by now, I'll just use the sharringan and memorize them tomorrow." Kakashi didn't even bother to glance up from his book.

"But Hokage-sama... I /really/ think you should consider looking them over one last time," Iruka practically purred before dropping the papers in the chair across from Kakashi's desk. 

"Well if you think it's important, I suppose I can tear myself away from my book," he said, setting the orange book to the side as the brunette slid around the desk.

"Wouldn't want you to be unprepared." The chunin pushed Kakashi's feet of the desk and slid onto his lap. "And I even made sure you wouldn't be disturbed so it would be a shame to waste this time on a book."

"You did, did you?" the rokudaime laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Mmmhmm..." Iruka shoved the hat off his boyfriend's head and pulled the man's mask down before promptly burying his face against the pale neck. "Told 'em it would take hours," he murmured nipping lightly at Kakashi's ear and down his jaw.

"Such a slave driver, but what can I do?" he asked, just before wrapping his hands around the younger man's hips and pulling him closer. "Mmm... I think the council would be very disappointed if I didn't look those reports over one last time..."

He laughed as Iruka pulled back and glared playfully at him. "Screw the council, you can pay very good attention to your closest adviser so that he makes sure you're on time for their foolish meeting."

Kakashi chuckled before pulling his lover close for another kiss, secretly wondering how it was that he was the one considered to be the 'corrupting influence' in their relationship. Not that he'd ever tell, after all he wouldn't want the council to get the idea of replacing Iruka, after all then he might have to actually do some work.


End file.
